1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for plural electronic components of an electronic system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by electronic components such as integrated circuit chips, during their operation. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation devices are often used to cool the electronic components.
In a typical computer system, more than one electronic component, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory control hub (MCH), an input/output (i/o) controller hub (ICH), and others, must be cooled. Since the electronic components are generally of different heights with top surfaces thereof at different levels, a lone conventional heat sink cannot make the required snug contact with the top surfaces of all the components. Accordingly, a plurality of heat pipes is often employed to remove heat from the electronic components. However, if the heat pipes are fully fixed, there is no moveable space to meet product tolerances. This results in contact gaps between the heat pipes and the electronic components. Thus, the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device may be adversely affected. Further, if the heat pipes are not fixed, they may deform during transport or assembly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device and an electronic system incorporating the heat dissipation device which can overcome the described limitations.